Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Mengisahkan seorang mahaguru sakti mandraguna spesialis penggandaan yang bernama Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz dalam praktek kesehariannya menangani klien-klien. /AU, OOC, GAJE, ... RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJE, ONESHOT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz ~**

Alkisah di sebuah negara antah berantah yang tidak terdaftar di peta bernama Konoha, terdapat seorang mahaguru sakti mandraguna yang biasa dipanggil sebagai Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz oleh masyarakat setempat.

Kesaktiannya sudah bukan merupakan isapan kelingking bayi semata. Dibalik sosoknya yang cukup misterius dan selalu menggunakan jubah hitam bermotifkan awan terciprat darah mens dipadu cadar, beliau konon mampu yang namanya menggandakan. Menggandakan uang seperti saudara seperguruan beliau dari negara Indonesia no Kuni yaitu Dimas Kanjeng Taat Pribadi atau baru-baru ini Dimas Kanjeng Gentong? No. Tidak. Bukan itu. Kekuatan Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu sangat unik.

Beliau ... mampu menggandakan apa saja. Iya, apa saja.

Sebagai contoh baru-baru ini. Delapan hari yang lalu contohnya. Ada seorang pria berambut jabrik oranye berhiaskan tindik di beberapa bagian mukanya yang mendatangi beliau.

* * *

"Dimas Ngaceng ... "

"Kanjeng goblok!"

Baru dua kata terucap dan segera sang mahaguru ini menginterupsi sadis tamunya. Dengan tetap duduk di singgasananya, beliau menatap tajam wajah si tamu, "Loe mau apa?"

"Anu, engg nganuuu. Eerr anuuu ... "

"Ngeres amat loe jadi orang. Sekali lagi loe ngucapin yang ngeres-ngeres gue cabutin tindik loe satu-satu." gertak Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu.

Si tamu langsung meminta maaf, "Maaf Dimas Kanjeng. Maafin gue. Jadi gue mau to the point, gue kepengin ngegandain sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Bibir si tamu terbuka perlahan, "Durasi ereksi gue. Digandain supaya jadi lebih lama."

Sang mahaguru manggut-manggut. "Bisa-bisa. Tapi setelahnya loe langsung kasih gue duit sesuai tarif yang berlaku ya."

Pria muka ngeres ndesoni itu tersenyum riang campur mesum, "Siap-siap."

Peraturan yang berlaku di Padepokan Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz ini sedikit berbeda dengan peraturan di dua padepokan saudara seperguruannya (Dimas Kanjeng Taat Pribadi & Dimas Kanjeng Gentong). Jika mereka berdua menyuruh para pengikutnya agar langsung setor sejumlah uang yang nantinya uang itu dikorup dengan dalih sedang dalam proses penggandaan, tapi ini agak lain. Sang klien wajib hukumnya menyetorkan sejumlah uang sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pelayanan penggandaan sesuatu apapun itu yang dilakukan oleh Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu. Jadi tidak ada unsur penipuan/penilepan/korupsi di sini.

Kali ini sang tamu sudah selesai melalui proses penggandaan durasi ereksinya.

"Gimana?"

Klien yang tadi mengaku bernama Pein itu cengar-cengir biadap ala bajingan cap kondom bocor setelah dua jam berkutat di jamban padepokan hanya untuk mengetes penggandaan durasi ereksinya. Ditemani oleh sebuah novel buluk sobek-sobek karya Enny Arrow yang telah teruji dalam menemani para bujangan-bujangan lapuk untuk menuntaskan hasrat birahi mereka di era '80-an tempo doeloe.

"Makasih banget Dimas Kanjeng. Gue yang tadinya cuma bisa kuat sejam kini jadi dua jam!" seru Pein cukup histeris.

Sang tamu akhirnya sepakat menyetor sejumlah duit sesuai perjanjian yang telah disepakati. Setelah orang piktor itu pulang, tiba-tiba orang sakti mandraguna ini teringat akan sesuatu. Ia bergegas menghampiri jamban yang tadi sempat dimasuki oleh kliennya.

"Baaajingaaaaaannn!"

Beliau meraung karena kedua mata ijonya mendapati sejumlah bercak-bercak lendir putih di setiap sudut jamban.

* * *

Tujuh hari yang lalu. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda agak cakepan dikit yang punya gaya rambut kuncir kuda. Walaupun mukanya ada keriput halusnya tapi itu tidak membuat para perawan tua kehilangan rasa deg-deg-seeer saat melihat tampangnya.

"Assalamu'alaikum Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz."

Sang mahaguru penggandaan langsung membalas salam tadi dengan sopan, "Wa'alaikumsalam wahai anak muda."

Tentu saja beliau wajib dan harus bersikap ramah. Orang yang datang ke hadapannya adalah seorang anak orang super tajir di negaranya. Beliau malah sudah tahu persis siapa nama sang tamu, siapa kedua orang tuanya, apa saja bisnis milik orang tuanya, berapa penghasilan kotor dan bersih mereka per bulan, di urutan berapa mereka berada di daftar Forbes tahun ini, dan lain-lain. Persis stalker pokoknya. Stalker khusus orkay.

"Jadi begini maksud kedatangan saya Dimas Kanjeng." roman muka Itachi Uchiha (ini nama klien) kelihatan gugup.

Sang mahaguru sakti tidak habis pikir dengan tujuan kedatangan Itachi ini. Apanya yang mau digandakan oleh putra sulung dari orang terkaya di negaranya? Kaya sudah. Tajir sudah. Milyuner sudah. Wealthy sudah. Berduit sudah. Kurang apalagi? Kurang ajar?

"Sa..Sayaaa ... "

Pria bercadar itu memperhatikan dengan serius kelanjutannya.

" ... ingin menggandakan adik saya. Sasuke."

Oh, hari ini beliau baru belajar akan satu hal penting. Sebuah filosofi mengenai keadilan di dunia fana ini. Baginya dulu, punya banyak uang adalah 100% kesempurnaan dalam hidup. Tapi, rupanya itu cuma 99,99% saja. Masih ada sisa 0,01% untuk sebuah kekurangan.

"Maksude?!" tanya Dimas Kanjeng yang mendadak keceplosan mengeluarkan aksen medok Jawanya.

"Saya rinduuuuuuuu setengah mati sama ototou saya, Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke-kyun diculik sama si Orochimaru petapa uler tua bangka sialan itu bertahun-tahun lalu buat dijadikan simpenan, hati saya sakiiiittt terus setiap harinya." Itachi mulai nangis bombay. Entah mencari simpati atau malah mungkin ada jin yang lagi ngiris bawang ghoib di jejernya.

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu manggut-manggut mencoba memahami kepedihan hati tamunya. Ada satu lagi pelajaran hidup berharga yang dapat dia petik. Bahwa, konglomerat super tajir yang sebelumnya dia kira hidupnya 24/7 selalu dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan sejati rupa-rupanya masih bisa merasakan kesedihan ala kaum papa.

"Bisa-bisa. Menggandakan sesosok manusia pun saya bisa melakukannya."

"BENARKAH DIMAS KANJENG KAKUZU AL-FU'LUZ?!" sepasang bola mata Itachi berbinar menyilaukan. Memasang tampang ngarep tingkat dewa kahyangan.

"Iya. Asalkan ada DNA dari sosok yang mau dibuat kloningannya."

Spontan si klien langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil transparan yang sepertinya itu adalah bekas wadah sebuah cincin super mahal. Tapi tidak ada isinya.

"Hah? Isinya kosong kok?" si manusia sakti keheranan.

"Bukannya di setiap bagian tubuh manusia mengandung DNA?"

Dimas Kanjeng ngangguk tapi aslinya gak mudheng. Gak ada apapun di dalam kotak kecil itu. Bahkan walaupun cuma secuil kuku.

"Lihat ini yang saya bawa." pelan-pelan dia buka benda transparan itu. Setelah terbuka, dia tempelkan telunjuknya ke dalam lalu dia angkat kembali pelan-pelan. "Nih, ada bagian tubuh Sasuke-kyun yang saya bawa."

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu mendekatkan pupil ijonya pelan-pelan ke permukaan telunjuk kanan tamunya. Ada segaris warna hitam agak melengkung gimanaa gitu di situ.

"Ini rambut ototou saya. Silahkan digarap."

"Rambut kepala? Sepertinya bukan. Ini pendek banget."

Itachi geleng.

"Alis?"

Geleng.

"Kumis apa jenggot?"

Geleng.

"Bulu ketek?"

Geleng. "Itu bulu kemaluan."

Seandainya beliau sendirian atau yang berada di depannya bukan seorang anak dari orang super tajir maka pasti beliau tak sungkan untuk muntah-muntah persis bocah ababil yang naik bis rombongan tamasya tapi belum nenggak antimo. Tapi kali ini adalah sebuah pantangan bagi beliau untuk mengecewakan klien. Klien yang bisa diporoti duitnya lebih.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar setelah permukaan telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan salah satu bagian ternajis milik manusia (kecuali milik manusia lawan jenis), akhirnya mau gak mau beliau harus memproses penggandaan sosok manusia sesuai yang dipesan oleh klien.

Proses selesai.

"Sudah tuh. Ntar jangan lupa ada biaya tambahan sekitar semilyar Ryo gara-gara prosesnya yang sulit abis." Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu ndorong punggung Sasuke hasil penggandaan ke depan.

"OTOTOUUUUUU!" si kakak pecinta adik langsung meluk erat banget tubuh adik laki-lakinya.

"Ehehehe."

Itachi rada njundal kaget, "Hah? Kok kamu jadi aneh begini sih Sasuke-kyun adiknya kakak yang paling imyut?"

"Ehehehe."

Wujudnya sih 100% beres. Cuma sikapnya yang konslet.

"Jangan salahin saya ya. Kalau menggandakan manusianya lewat media kuku atau rambut kepala sih hasilnya cuma beda tipis sama aslinya. Salah situ sendiri ngasih media bulu j*mb*t."

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Itachi nangis alay sambil membopong gaya bridal style Sasuke hasil penggandaan karya Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz keluar dari padepokan.

Sang mahaguru sakti mandraguna cuma bisa ngelus dada ngelihat tingkah kakak pengidap brother complex incestious homoensis itu. Tapi yang penting duit sudah masuk kantong.

* * *

Enam hari yang lalu nih. Ada tamu utawa klien yang mampir ke padepokan milik mahaguru sakti mandraguna spesialis pengganda apa saja ini. Beliau sangat senang jika ada seseorang yang datang. Itu artinya ada rejeki baru. Karena fakta yang sangaaaaaaaattt menyakitkan dan sungguuuuuuhhh pahit adalah bahwa beliau mampu menggandakan apa saja kecuali UANG/DUIT/FULUZ/MONEY. Ya, beliau masih kalah sakti dengan saudara seperguruan beliau yang sekarang sudah bersiap masuk hotel prodeo di Indonesia no Kuni. Ironis memang.

"Selamat pagi Dimas Kanjeng." sapa seorang wanita cakep binti manis yang punya gaya rambut pendek sebahu warna biru dengan sebuah aksesoris jepet bunga dipasang di situ.

"Met pagi." sahut si empunya padepokan singkat karena beliau sebetulnya sedang sibuk membaca berita online demi mengikuti perkembangan dua saudara seperguruannya yang sudah ditangkap sama pak polisi.

"Gue kemari ingin menggandakan sesuatu, wahai guru."

"Ya? Apaan ntuh?" Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu bertanya tanpa perlu memalingkan muka dari layar hapenya.

"Ini." sang klien alias si wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Buset, mie instan?"

Klien ngangguk.

"Digandakan supaya jadi dua bungkus?"

Klien gelengin kepala, "Bukan. Digandain supaya isinya jadi dua."

Dimas Kanjeng misuh-misuh, "Kenapa loe kagak sekalian beli yang isinya dua, oneng?!"

"Udah, Dimas Kanjeng kalau gak mau nerima duit ya gakpapa. Gue cabut." ancam si tamu. Dan tentu saja langsung membuat beliau keder karena takut duit yang siap dateng harus pergi lagi.

"Oke-oke. Cuma ini kan?" beliau memastikan.

Klien geleng lagi, "Kagak."

Ini cewek kemudian pergi keluar gerbang padepokan. Pas masuk lagi tau-tau udah sama truk box gedhe yang rupa-rupanya membawa banyak banget kardus mie instan.

"Gue mau supaya Dimas Kanjeng menggandakan semua isi dari mie instan yang ada jadi dua. Biar gue jual lagi dengan harga yang sama kayak mie isi dua. Biar untung gitu."

"Untung sih untung. Tapi guenya itu yang capek banget ngegandain barang seabrek yang jumlahnya mirip sumbangan buat korban gempa." beliau ngamuk-ngamuk kecil.

"Kalau ini jadi, besok pun niatnya gue mau ngegandain barang dagangan lagi." celetuk si klien yang telah Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu ketahui punya nama Konan. Pemilik dari jaringan minimarket skala kecil yang kasirnya seneng banget nilep duit kembalian recehan dengan dalih donasi. Beliau kapok beli di tempat itu.

Dimas Kanjeng ngempos panjang. Ngegandain seluruh bungkus mie instan supaya isinya jadi dua aja belum tentu kelar seharian.

Konan ngelanjutin ucapannya yang tadi, "Ngegandain air mineral Equil sama Sari Roti."

Beliau tepar di tempat. Makan Sari Roti ditemani minum Equil aja siap-siap kelar hidup loe. Apalagi ngegandain mereka?

Abis hidup loe!

* * *

Lima hari sebelum hari ini. Kali ini pas sore-sore dateng orang yang Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu sudah kenal banget siapa dia. Sekaligus beliau benci.

Kisame Hoshigaki. Seorang pengangguran tak berduit (ini nih alasan kenapa beliau benci) yang selain buruk rupa juga buruk harta.

"Mas, Dimas Kanjeng."

Ada perlu apalagi ini. Terakhir kali si Kisame dateng buat sekedar ngegandain cawet bolong gara-gara gak punya duit buat beli baru, orang itu kagak bayar tarif yang berlaku. Dan sekarang pun kayaknya sama.

"Yang waktu itu loe aja belum bayar. Sekarang masih berani nampilin muka loe kemari?!" belum apa-apa beliau sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

Kisame rada mengkeret dibegituin. Tapi dia tetep nekat menyampaikan aspirasinya kemari, "Tunggu-tunggu dulu. Masalah yang kemarin pasti gue bayar kok. Jadi loe santai aja ya."

"Bayar-bayar enak banget cocot loe kalau ngoceh! Bayar iuran warga tiga rebuan per minggu buat kebersihan jamban umum aja loe selalu absen." omel Dimas Kanjeng kepada tamunya.

"Oke-oke, jadi gini nih. Gue mau minta tolooooong sama loe buat ngegandain sesuatu." itu tamu memohon sampai harus sujud-sujud. Padahal biasanya gak pernah sampai harus merendahkan harga dirinya yang aslinya memang sudah sangat rendah itu.

"Hn?"

"Ini. Tolong dong gandain ini." Kisame naroh sebuah benda di depan kaki tuan rumah. Itu ternyata adalah ... sebuah sepatu keren.

"Ini cuma satu ya? Jadi loe kepengin supaya gue kasih satu lagi biar bisa dipakai?"

Kisame mantuk-mantuk gembira banget.

"Loe dapet darimana ini? Gue yakin loe pasti kagak mampu beli. Loe pasti nyolong kan terus apesnya dapet cuma satu doang?" Dimas Kanjeng ngikik sendiri sembari memperhatikan itu sepatu hasil nyolong yang merknya adalah Nike-Ardilles. Bukan Nike Ardilla lho ya.

Si tamu nempelin telunjuknya bolak-balik ke bibir, "Pssssstt, jangan keras-keras bego. Iya, itu gue ambil pas gue ikut acara aksi chaos 666 Jashinisme di alun-alun beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu manggut, "Oke, gue kali ini agak iba sama loe. Gak perlu bayar dah. Itung-itung supaya loe jadi utang budi sama gue. Kan, ujungnya gue bisa nagih itu utang budi ke loe."

Kisame manyun jelek banget, "Yeee, itu sih bukan ikhlas namanya."

Proses pun dilakukan dan berhasil.

"Nih, sepasang sepatu Nike-Ardilles kepunyaan loe." dilemparlah dua sepatu itu ke muka Kisame. Si pemilik sepatu sempet kesakitan sebentar karena mukanya kepentok sebelum akhirnya kembali sumringah setelah misinya berhasil.

"Yes! Viva! Hore! Akhirnya gue kini punya sepatu beken kece abis setelah dari lahir selalu nyeker." habis teriak-teriak heboh, dia langsung nyoba itu sepatu. Kaki kanan masuk dan pas. Kaki kiri ...

"Lho? Lho?! LHO?!" Kisame baru sadar akan kedodolannya. Kalau menggandakan sebuah sepatu itu artinya hasilnya akan sama persis dengan sepatu yang digandakan tadi. Sepatu kaki kanan dan hasilnya ya sepatu kaki kanan.

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHA!" si pria bercadar pemilik padepokan ketawa ngakak keras gila. Beliau merasa sangat terhibur dengan kejadian barusan. Itulah mengapa beliau rela melakukan proses penggandaan tanpa dibayar.

"Huwaaaaa! Huweeeee! Hiks ... " dan si pengangguran tukang nyolong kini harus pulang dengan membawa derita.

"Fak yu Dimas Kanjeng!" sebuah umpatan ditambah acungan dua jari tengah dari Kisame.

* * *

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz lagi bingung. Di depannya berdiri seorang cowok muda, cakep gila, hairstyle ikal pendek ala potongan rambut member SuJu (Super Junub) yang bernama Kun Yeuk (Kunyuk), tapi sayang bantet aka cebol persis Lepi sang kapten pasukan pramuka pembasmi tit eh syaitan. Ini terjadi empat hari yang lalu.

"Syalooomm."

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu nguap lebar. Gak ngerespon soalnya baru belum lama bangun akibat tadi malem begadang mencari wangsit dan ilham sampai jam 2 di makam keramat Prabu Gatot Brajamusti.

Si tamu memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan, nama gue Sasori. Gue semingguan lagi bakal tampil di acara Rumah Tay'Uya' yang tayang setiap sore di tivi."

"Gak ada yang peduli loe mau tampil di acara Rumah Tay'Uya' kek, rumah hantu kek, rumah sakit jiwa kek, apa malah rumah bordil." tukas sang mahaguru sakti mandraguna itu.

Sasori gak urus dengan cibiran barusan dan tetep masang tampang flat. "Gue datang kemari karena kepengin menggandakan sesuatu ke Dimas Kanjeng."

"Opo kuwi?" tanya si tukang menggandakan dengan logat Jowo daerah Jogja & Solo.

"Menggandakan ketampanan gue. Bisa kan?" Sasori menanti penuh harap.

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu menatap wajah kliennya intens, "Gue bukan maho ya, pertama loe harus tau itu. Tapi menurut gue pribadi sih, muka loe udah ganteng. Gak perlu digandakan lagi kadar ketampanan loe."

Sasori mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Pliiiss, gue kepengin banget kelihatan cakep badai pas masuk tivi ntar. Ya ya ya?"

Sang pemilik padepokan mikir sejenak. Menurut beliau tak apalah untuk membantu menggandakan ketampanan walau dirasa cukup mubazir karena aslinya sudah cakep. Yang penting ntar kan dapet fuluz.

Proses selesai.

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu syok berat. Sasori nangis kejer bombastis-histeris kayak mendapatkan vonis eksekusi mati di Nusakambangan.

Bukannya ketampanan yang jadi bertambah dua kalilipat, malah mukanya yang jadi ada dua!

"BRENGSEK LOE MATA IJO! BAJINGAN LOE CADAR BULUK! HUWAAAAAA ... " Sasori nangis kelonjotan di lantai. Terus-terusan meratapi nasibnya sekaligus memegangi kedua wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat dinistakan karena sekarang bukannya mirip Kun Yeuk dari boyband top Super Junub, malah jadi mirip Sakon sang coverboy majalah Hidayah yang terkena azab kepalanya jadi dua sebelum mokad gegara sering nyebar berita HOAX di internet.

"Ma..Maafin gue Sasori. G..Gue gak nyangka bakal jadi sep ... "

"Gue bakal tuntut loe ntar! Dengan tuduhan malpraktek! Camkan!" ancam Sasori pake melotot-melotot tajem sebelum angkat kaki dari situ.

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz mulai takut kalau nasibnya bakal menyusul Dimas Kanjeng Taat Pribadi dan Dimas Kanjeng Gentong.

* * *

Tiga hari sebelumnya. Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu ngerasa jijik setengah mampus. Kenapa kok beliau bisa begitu? Karena kali ini ada tamu lagi. Tamu yang seharusnya bakal ngasih duit kok malah jijik sih? Karena tamunya itu adalah seorang bencong.

"Un, plis dwech. Eike lagi bwutuch buangetz bantuan dari yei." seorang cowok jari lentik suara alus dengan dandanan mirip penunggu Kalijodo sudah hadir di hadapan sang mahaguru. Nama cewok (cewek-cowok) ini adalah Deidara. Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu rada hapal sama dia karena dulu pernah punya pengalaman ditowel-towel dagunya pas lagi lewat di jalanan Kalijodo pas berburu harem.

"Cepet, loe maunya apa terus habis itu transfer gue duit dan minggat dari sini." beliau sampai-sampai harus menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas singgasana akibat takut ditowel-towel sama bences satu ini.

"Okyeh-okyeh, eike mau cepyetan adjah kalo begituch. Jyadi gwinih, eike mau yei supayah ngegandain barang milik eike satu inich, un." bencong Dei nunjukin barang yang dimaksud. Itu, sebuah panci.

"Hah? Panci? Loe mau demo masak di alun-alun rame-rame apa bijimana?"Dimas Kanjeng gak habis pikir sama niat si ladyboy ini.

Deidara geleng-geleng kemayu, "Itu rahasia eike. Pokoknya yei gandain adjah bo eeng panci inih yach. Tapi jangan cumah sekali adjah, un. Gandain sampe tiga kali yach, un."

Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu garuk-garuk kepalanya, "Emmm, oke-oke. Tapi loe berarti bayarnya nambah jadi tiga kalilipat ya? Awas kalo koe bohongin gue."

Si bencong ngedipin sebelah matanya, "Okyeh. Eike janji kok sama yei, un."

Dimas Kanjeng mual-mual.

Proses selesai.

"Makacih cyakep. Mmuuuuach!" orang kelainan seksual ini ngelakuin kissbye terus cabut dari situ sambil menenteng empat buah panci misterius.

* * *

Besoknya terjadi keributan di pagi-pagi buta. Tepatnya dua hari lalu. Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz sedang khusyuk menunaikan sholat Subuh karena beliau adalah umat beragama yang relijius dan taat. Pintu gerbang padepokan digedor-gedor dari luar. Dimas Kanjeng yang hampir masuk ke raka'at dua mendengar hal tersebut dan spontan segera mengambil tindakan cepat tanggap supaya pintu padepokannya tidak rusak lebih parah.

"Woy woy woy! Ada apaan ini sebenarnya?! Ganggu kegiatan ibadah gue aja kalian."

Pas pintu gerbang padepokan sudah terbuka lebar, di luar sudah berdiri banyak sekali orang berpakaian item-item yang membawa obor, pentung, gada, cangkul, sekop. Dimas Kanjeng paham betul siapa mereka. Mereka adalah ormas radikal intoleran yang terkenal banget suka bikin onar dan gampang tersulut emosinya walau cuma diolok-olok sama bocah TK. FPJ, Front Pembela Jashin!

"Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz, sini loe!" dari tengah-tengah kerumunan anggota FPJ tiba-tiba nongol sesosok manusia berambut putih yang mukanya psiko abis sambil bawa-bawa kalung bersimbol cawet kebalik. Imam besar FPJ, Hidan.

Merasa dirinya seperti seekor curut di tengah-tengah sekumpulan meong membuat beliau merasa takut dan wajib menjaga sikap supaya tidak menjadi korban keanarkisan dari para member FPJ. "I..Iya? Ada yang bisa gue bantu wahai imam besar?"

Sang imam besar yang belum lama ini menjadi pimpinan dari aksi chaos 666 di alun-alun kota pun menjawab, "Tentu. Loe harus mau menuruti permintaan gue atau neraka bakal jadi tempat tinggal loe kelak di alam baka."

"Apa itu?"

"Loe gak tau apa pura-pura bego tentang pengeboman di empat tempat ibadah suci (baca:goa) kami para umat Jashin tadi malem? Pelakunya masih belom ketahuan tapi kita-kita sudah tau dia ngebom pakai apa. Pakai panci yang di dalemnya ditaroh bom!" Hidan langsung nunjukin bangkai panci yang udah gosong bin bentuknya acak adut gak karuan sebagai bukti kalo omongannya tadi bukan omong kosong.

'Waduh, gue bener-bener gak nyangka ternyata makhluk hermafrodit kayak si bencong Dei berani bener ngebom tempat ibadah umat Jashin. Makan apa itu orang kok bisa-bisanya jadi teroris. Tapi ... Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalo pelakunya Deidara berarti, gue ada sangkut pautnya dong sama kasus ini? Kan gue orang yang ngegandain itu panci jadi banyak?' Dimas Kanjeng kicep sendiri. Keringetnya bercucuran banyak banget terus mukanya pucet bener. Untung aja beliau pakai jubah sama cadar jadinya gak kelihatan sama anggota FPJ kalo beliau sebenarnya sedang ketakutan.

"Pokoknya loe harus ngegandain tempat ibadah kami jadi sejumlah semula pas belum dibom. Harus! Wajib!" suruh imam besar Hidan seenak udel.

"Betul-betul!"

"Setuju!"

"Hidup Dewa Jashin!"

Kakuzu terpaksa nurut aja ketimbang pagi ini dia jadi perkedel manusia. "Oke-oke, gue bisa. Gue siap kok. Tapiii, tetep dibayar kan gue?"

Hidan gelengin kepala mantep, "Kagak. Loe pokoknya harus mau dan wajib mau. Tanpa dibayar."

"Ta..Tapi kan ini gak gratis?" beliau memohon dispenser eh dispensasi.

Sang ketua FPJ nyolot sambil ngacungin pentung, "Loe ini minoritas di mari. Loe seharusnya bersyukur udah dibiarin hidup bebas tanpa diganggu oleh kami yang mayoritas."

"Hiks..hiks," Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Fu'luz mewek ala anak yim-yam dan hanya berharap campur tangannya dalam perisitiwa pengeboman goa Jashin gak tercium oleh para member FPJ.

* * *

Dan sampai pada kemarin. Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu sepulang dari menggandakan tempat ibadah umat Jashin langsung sujud syukur kepada hadirat YME karena beliau masih utuh tanpa terluka sama sekali. Niatnya hari ini beliau akan meliburkan diri selama sehari untuk merilekskan pikiran akibat peristiwa sebelumnya yang berkaitan langsung dengan FPJ. Dan mungkin ini adalah libur pertamanya dalam setahun ini karena beliau itu selalu buka praktek 24/7 non-stop kecuali pas sakit parah atau kondisi tertentu seperti saat ini.

Namun, rupanya ada seseorang pria bertopeng oranye berlobang anus babi yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok menghampiri beliau. Walaupun nampak sudah dewasa namun pria itu masih menggunakan baju anak SD yang nampak sudah sangat kekecilan sampai-sampai kancingnya mau njepat.

"Bener ini rumahnya dukun sakti Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu Al-Bulus?"

Beliau merasa ogah banget meladeni tamunya. Tapi akhirnya beliau jawab saja ketimbang didiemin. Toh, ujungnya pasti akan nanya lagi nanya lagi kalo orang model begituan. "Ho'oh. Tapi ada yang salah. Satu, gue bukan dukun. Dan dua, seharusnya Al-Fu'luz bukan Al-Bulus (anak penyu) apalagi Kalkulus."

Si topeng loli manggut-manggut doang, "Oooh. Anu, katanya pak guru kamu bisa menolong orang yang kesusahan ya?"

"Gak. Males amat gue nolong orang apalagi gratisan. Gue bisanya diajak berbisnis. Gue gandain sesuatu yang orang lain mau, orang itu bayar ke gue sebagai balas jasa." jelas Dimas Kanjeng.

Pria bangkotan tapi kelihatannya masih SD yang pada bagian dada kanannya tertulis nama 'Tobi' itu ngomong, "Jadi harus bayar ya om?"

"Om-om pale loe kotak! Memangnya gue pernah nidurin tante loe? Ehm, iya. Wajib hukumnya bayar setelah selesai. Mau cash apa transfer rekening boleh." balas beliau.

Tobi ngubek-ubek saku celana kanan dan kirinya, saku bajunya, tasnya, sampai bawah sepatunya segala. "Uang Tobi kok gak ada ya?"

"Goblok! Loe ngubek-ubek pake tangan kanan tapi gak nyadar kalo tangan kiri loe megang duit segepok daritadi." komentar Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu sambil sweatdrop.

Tobi nepok jidat tapi karena jidatnya terlindungi sama topeng jadinya nepok topeng, "Buset, Tobi gak nyadar. Nih om uang dari Tobi. Semoga cukup."

Sang mahaguru pengganda segalanya nerima segepok fulus serebuan menggunakan kedua tangannya karena jumlah fulusnya hampir tumpeh-tumpeh, "Iya, ini lebih dari cukup kok. Lebih dari cukup buat beli Kinder Joy sebiji yang konon katanya netesin orang-orang macam Jonru sama loe ini."

"Tapi Tobi udah gak punya uang lagi om. Itu aja kemarin malem hasil dari mecah celengan bagong Tobi." bocah itu masang muka memelas. Tapi gara-gara pake topeng jadinya gak kelihatan.

Dimas Kanjeng bersidekap. Mikir dia. Mungkin gak ada salahnya untuk sedikit beramal. Beramal untuk yang kali pertama sedari lahir puluhan tahun lalu. "Wokeh, gak apa-apa duit segini kalo memang loe punyanya demikian. Jadi, loe mau minta tolong apa ke gue?"

"Ini om." itu bocah SD ngambil sebuah buku pelajarannya dari dalem tas terus mbuka halamannya. "Tobi kepengin supaya om ngerjain PR Matematika ini dengan benar. Soalnya besok dikumpulin om dan Tobi selalu gak bisa garap. Paling banter nilainya aja 9." ungkapnya.

"Lha, nilai segitu kan udah bagus masuknya?" Dimas Kanjeng Kakuzu rada heran.

"Nilai 9 dari seratus soal om."

"Pinter banget ya loe bocah. Pinter bercandanya." timpal beliau seraya memperhatiin itu soal-soal. "Gampang-gampang. Gue garap sekarang paling sepuluh menit lagi selesai. Soal-soal matem anak SD mah kecuiiil." beliau meremehkan. Jelas, karena masalah berbau angka bahkan sampai trilyunan sudah menjadi bidang keahlian seorang yang mata duitan kayak beliau.

"Yeeee!" Tobi bersorak riang.

Proses selesai.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, yang ada malah bocah tua itu nangis. Dimas Kanjeng kebingungan sendiri.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks huweee. Ini kenapa malah jadi begini sih?" Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk ke permukaan halaman.

"Lho lho lho?! Udah bener itu. Gue udah garap semua soal-soalnya." beliau merasa gak terima sama komplain dari Tobi.

"Ini kan harusnya om ngerjain seluruh soal-soal uraiannya pake jawaban yang bener. Bukannya malah jadi jawabannya banyak begini kayak pilihan ganda. Kalo begini ya sama aja bohong."

Kasihan banget loe Tob yang digandain jawabannya jadi banyak.

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Halo readers. :)**

 **Entah dapat ilham apa tiba-tiba author bikin fic genre humor lagi deh. Dan niatnya kali ini mengangkat tema orang-orang resek tukang ngibul yang katanya bisa menggandakan uang itu. XD**

 **O ya, maaf kalau tokoh Zetsu gak ada. Author sengaja gak ngecantumin itu makhluk item-putih karena karena suatu alasan.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ya readers. Dan semoga kalian terhibur. :D**


End file.
